1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and a method of assembling an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of assembling a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
With optoelectronic and semiconductor technologies advance, technologies for fabricating a planar display are matured. Among the planar displays, a liquid crystal display with advantages of high image quality, high compactness, low power consumption and free radiation has become a main stream of the market.
Generally, a liquid crystal display includes a front cover, a back cover, a bezel and a liquid crystal panel, wherein the bezel and the liquid crystal panel are assembled to each other and fixed between the front cover and the back cover. A hinge disposed at the liquid crystal panel is suitable for being pivoted to a main frame of a notebook computer, and the hinge is wrapped by a first hinge cap and a second hinge cap. For example, the first hinge cap is fixed on the bezel, the second hinge cap is fixed on the back cover by a thermal plastic glue, and the first hinge cap combines with the second hinge cap so that the hinge is wrapped by the first and the second hinge caps. In this way, however, the back cover is difficult to be taken apart from the bezel since the second hinge cap fixed on the back cover is assembled to the first hinge cap fixed on the bezel. Therefore, it is not convenient to dismantle the liquid crystal display while the liquid crystal display is need of repair.